


The Austen House

by 2o2o_Kit



Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Emma - Jane Austen, Mansfield Park - Jane Austen, Northanger Abbey - Jane Austen, Persuasion - Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Sense and Sensibility - Jane Austen
Genre: 21st Century, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Race Changes, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Modern Era, Name Changes, Sharing a Room, Sisters, friendship first, girls supporting girls, sharing stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2o2o_Kit/pseuds/2o2o_Kit
Summary: Modern AU where seven Jane Austen Heroines are friends that share a house and support each other as they go through life and love.
Relationships: Anne Elliot/Frederick Wentworth, Catherine Morland/Henry Tilney, Colonel Brandon/Marianne Dashwood, Edmund Bertram/Fanny Price, Elinor Dashwood & Marianne Dashwood, Elinor Dashwood/Edward Ferrars, Elizabeth Bennet & Emma Woodhouse, Elizabeth Bennet & Fitzwilliam Darcy & George Knightley & Emma Woodhouse, George Knightley/Emma Woodhouse, Lizzie Bennet/William Darcy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is modern AU and I changed some of the character's names, gender/sexuality and ethnicities.

“Ellie! You are here, come in, come in!” Maya Dashwood said welcoming her older sister into a townhouse.  
“Thanks, Maya,” Ellie replied, dragging her suitcases in.  
“Do you have any other bags?”  
“Nope, just these two, I do have some other stuff at home, but I can always get them.”  
“Okay well here, just set them in the living room, I still need to figure out your sleeping arrangements.”  
“Still need to figure it out? Maya, I called you a week ago and you said there is plenty of room, but yet…”  
“Well there is plenty of room here, this is a big townhouse that can easily fit seven people. I still need to talk to Fatima about the sleeping arrangements.”  
“Maya, I keep on asking you about the sleeping arrangements, but you put it off,” A girl with her hair in a long dark braid said as she walked over to the entry where the Dashwood sisters are standings. She reached out her arm to Ellie “I’m Fatima Patel, Maya’s roommate, and you must be Ellie, it’s so nice to meet you.”  
“Nice to meet you too,” Ellie said, giving Fatima a handshake.  
“Fatima is from India, but when she was 14, she got a scholarship to come study over here, at a boarding school and has stayed here ever since,” Maya said, very proud she remembered.  
“Well, I try to visit India once a year,” Fatima said. “I miss my family every day, they are so important to me. But I got a once in a lifetime chance to make the world better and make my family proud and that’s what I will do; even though Mansfield Park Boarding School was not my ideal paradise.”  
“That’s still a great opportunity,” Ellie said. “Now Maya, you said you live with five other girls, are they here too?”  
“Oh yeah let me go tell them you are here,” Maya said, already rushing up the stairs.  
“So… Fatima, to be honest, is my sister a pain?” Ellie asked, trying to break the ice a bit more.  
“She can be, Maya sure does love to go out and have fun, while I prefer to stay in and read, but we both love the fantasy and whimsical side of life,” Fatima replied with a smile.  
“You must be Maya’s sister,” a girl with long golden hair and brown eyes as she walked down the stairs. “It’s so nice to finally meet you. Maya talks about you all the time and how great you are, but we all have that one sibling who we adore and talk about, for me it’s my amazing sister Jane.”  
“Hang On! Hang On! Hang On!” Maya said, rushing down the stairs past the other girl. “I want to make sure everyone's here before I introduce Ellie,”  
“Okay fine, first impressions are always important,” the girl with the golden hair said.  
“It won’t be too long,” Maya assured her sister as three other girls walked down the stairs.  
“Okay Maya, now are we ready?” Ellie asked.  
“Yes we are, everyone meet my sweet, a bit boring, but all around amazing older sister Ellie.”  
“Yep, the infamous Ellie it’s so great to finally meet you in person,” the girl with golden hair said. “Oh, I am Lizzie by the way, Lizzie Bennet.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry, I have no idea what to say,” a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair and glasses said. “I guess, hi I’m Cate Morland, Lizzie’s roommate and lover of books and history, oh also it’s Cate with a C, not a K.”  
“Lizzie and Cate have an entire wall of just books, they are definitely book worms,” Maya said. “Sometimes Fatima sneaks in and borrows some of their books.”  
“Which we are completely fine with, you can borrow any of our books any time,” Lizzie said, making sure Ellie would feel right at home.  
“And I am Emma, you can come to me if you need anything at all, epically advice, which I am totally great at, and shopping,” a girl with curly light red hair said with the biggest smile on her face. “Because Emma Woodhouse is here to support you.”  
“And Ana Elliot can help you too,” the last girl said. “Oh I am Ana, and I share a room with Emma, but I can never be as outgoing as her.” Ana had medium and darker hair that was tied in a ponytail.  
“So Ellie you have met the gang,” Maya said. “These girls are some of the greatest and most supportive friends I’ve ever had.”  
“I don’t want to sound rude or anything,” Cate said. “But Ellie, why are you here. I mean you are 100% welcome and we would love to get to know you more, but Maya never told us why you moved in here.”  
“Well,” Ellie said. “To be honest, it’s mostly boy drama.”  
The whole room let out a sigh.  
“Tell us all about it,” Emma said as the girls went to go sit down. “Because believe me we all have had our fair share of relationship drama.”  
“Okay,” Ellie said. “It’s about this guy I was seeing named Ferris.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls each take a turn sharing their drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is mainly exposition for each character and where they are.  
> Sorry if the writing is not the best, I'm trying my hardest.

“Ugh Ferris, he is so boring,” Maya complied slouching down in her chair.  
“He’s not boring to me. I like him, well I did,” Ellie said with her voice getting softer, as she continued her story. “So I met this guy named Ferris, and what I found attractive about him, and what Maya hates, is that he doesn’t like going out to parties and big events, he enjoys a quieter domesticated life, my kind of style.”  
“See what I mean, boring,” Maya whispered back, she got a small smile from Lizzie and Emma but Ellie decided to ignore her sister’s comments.  
“And well, we started doing some stuff together, getting coffee, picnics in the park, or just watching tv and it was nice. We would talk for hours and hours just texting but mostly called. Just like me, Ferris is a bit shy but he enjoys talking on the phone, I guess something is refreshing about hearing someone’s voice rather than just words. We had been doing that for about seven months when I was ready to move out of the house. I had been living with my mother because it was hard to find good rent let alone a job. And eventually, my mother was getting on my back and bothering me so much, that I finally snapped and decided to move out. Ferris agreed to let me move in with him, but then his ex, actually I’m not sure what she was. Her name was Lucy, and basically, Lucy spent the last three years in Africa working on Mission Trips. Lucy and Ferris were dating when she left and I guess they tried the long-distance thing, but they eventually got out of touch, but never formally broke up. So when Lucy returned she assumed that they could pick up where she and Ferris left off. Now Ferris and I did kiss a few times but never really confirmed each other as boyfriend and girlfriend, so technically Lucy is still his girlfriend. And with Lucy back, I figured it would be awkward if I moved in so I called Maya, and she let me stay here. Ferris and I still text, but we probably won't be seeing each other that much anymore.”  
All of the girls were quiet, Ana spoke up first, “Do you need a hug, Ellie?”  
Ellie shrugged and whispered, “Yeah.”  
“You can stay here as long as you need to,” Ana said.  
“Trust me this whole house is full of relationship drama,” Maya added.  
“I think we should all share,” said Emma, getting excited.  
“Okay my turn,” Lizzie said standing up.  
“I don’t think you need to stand Lizzie,” Maya said.  
“Oh, okay, I’ll just share. Lizzie replied. “So there's this huge house in my parent’s neighborhood, and not that long ago a young man, around my sister Jane’s age moved in. He threw a party at the house to get to know the neighbors, and my whole family attended, even though Jane and I don’t live at home anymore. The man who moved in was named Charlie Bingley and he was one of the nicest and purest beings I had ever met. Charlie and Jane got on well but Charlie had a friend, Darcy Pemberly. During the party, I was sitting alone eating chips Charlie tried to get Darcy to talk to me but Darcy refused. Eventually, after the party, Jane and Charlie started dating and now they are going to move in with each other. As for me, there is this one guy I was texting and snapping and hanging out with named Greg Wickham. And get this Greg knew Darcy’s family but they screwed him over. However, recently Greg has not responded to me, and I am getting a bit worried.”  
“Lizzie, I think you should let Greg go,” Cate said.  
“Why?” Lizzie asked her friend.  
“Because I’ve met Greg and I don’t trust him. Also, he has sent you certain pictures on Snapchat.”  
“Cate, I can make my own choices about my relationships. Besides we don’t you share your drama.”  
“Fine Lizzie, I will,” Cate said, getting ready to monologue. “I don’t know if mine is that bad but, I have this coworker named Becca and she is very full of herself. Becca considers me her friend but I am not sure, I try to be nice to her and I like having friends but she can be so selfish and just kind of light-headed. The crazy thing is Becca is dating my brother James, and I do not know how those two get along but, I’m a bit concerned for my brother. Becca wants to make it even weirder and insists that I date her brother Josh. But Josh is just so selfish and rude and a bit ugly. I try to ignore his texts but then Becca gets mad and starts blaming me. I have been on so many unwelcome dates with him and I get so uncomfortable whenever he touches me, but I have no idea how to escape. So that’s where I am right now.”  
“Does your brother know how you feel?” Ellie asked, concerned for her new friend.  
“I’ve told James that Josh sometimes bothers me but that’s about it; he really likes Becca and I don’t want to harm their relationship. I guess life is just complicated.”  
“I will be here if you need anything,” Ellie suggested.  
“Can I share my story?” Ana asked the group.  
“Go right ahead,” Lizzie said.  
“When I was growing up, I had an amazing life, I had a loving mother, my family was well suited financially, and I was dating this amazing guy named Derek. But when I was about 17 my mother died and life all went downhill. Derek and I were going to continue a long-distance relationship but my mother’s friend, Rose, advised me not to because I was going to college while Derek was simply going to trade school. My father started gambling away all of our money, so I had to take out loans to finish college, but I could only afford to go for 3 years. Now here I am 25, taking a bunch of minimum wage jobs, with a useless associate’s degree and some much money in debt. Worst of all Derek is doing great; he went to both trade and business school and is now running his own successful welding business. And I try talking to him, but I know he is not interested. I try meeting and dating other people but I can’t get my mind off Derek. I know first love and teenage romances and bull but this one felt real.”  
“I try to help Ana but she is so…” Emma began, scared to finish her sentence.  
“Good old Emma, our little matchmaker,” Fatima said. “Always trying to make sure we have love.”  
“What about your love life, Emma?” Lizzie asked.  
“What?! Love life, I don’t have one of those.” Emma said.  
“Are you sure because judging on how you answered that, and knowing you, we know there is more?” Cate said.  
“Okay fine, if you insist, I can tell you,” Emma said. “But let me remind you that I have never been in love.”  
“Her longest relationship lasted for three weeks,” Maya added.  
“Thanks, Maya, now it’s my story and I am going to tell it! I love helping others by making their lives better, you could say I am a social worker. One of my favorite things to do is play matchmaker, for example, I set up my older sister Isabella with a family friend named Justin and they are so cute together and now live together. But recently I’ve been helping this girl, Hannah finds love. Hannah is so cute and sweet, but the last person I tried to set her up with, Philip, was a sleazy scumbag who only wanted me. And there's this other guy Christian who I thought I liked but he started dating Fiona Fox, my arch-rival, but we are still friends. So now I work in social work with help from Noah Knightly, a family friend, who is also Justin’s best friend.”  
“Emma, you forgot to mention that Noah is also kind of cute,” Maya interrupted. “He is not my taste but still…”  
“Noah and I are just friends, besides he is way too boring for me anyway.”  
“Maybe you could set him up Ana or Ellie,” Maya said.  
“No way!” Emma quickly said. “It would be way too awkward. Because you are my friends, and he is my friend but you know different circles.”  
“And then we have Fatima, who doesn’t have to deal with boy drama,” Lizzie said, trying to change the subject.  
“I still have drama, maybe a bit with boys,” Fatima quietly said.  
“Tell us, tell us, tell us,” Emma chanted.  
“Okay, but I’m only telling this for Ellie’s sack, the rest of you already know about my drama,” Fatima said. “Okay Ellie, here’s why Mansfield Park Boarding School was a complete nightmare, but also saved me. When I first came to school, I was that one weird girl, who was from the other side of the world, and was going on a scholarship, so basically poor. Not to mention 90% of the students there were white so yay, token minority. A lot of the people there treated me like a doormat and that they were better than me, sometimes I guess they were. Except for this one girl who became my best friend and roommate all 4 years there, Amanda Bertrum. Unlike the other students, Amanda saw me as the human I really was and kept me going every day. There were some days when I would just want to jump out of a window because not only did 95% of the students hate me, but a lot of the teachers had their prejudices against me and just a bunch of the staff treated me like I was some dog they could just bark orders too. But when I saw Amanda, I just felt safe and that I could truly belong. When I was 16 I noticed something, I was looking at girls in a certain way, I would get shy and flustered around some and when we did school dances felt more comfortable dancing with the girls over the boys. Then I developed feelings for Amanda. They weren’t just small crush feelings, they were deeply emotional, ‘I want to spend every day with you,’ but also, ‘I want to kiss you,’ feelings. On our last night at Mansfield Park, we kissed and we both felt special. I told my parents that I am a lesbian and they are okay with it, but Amanda is scared to tell hers. Amanda’s family is this rich conservative family, they even own a huge share of Mansfield Park, and if she comes out they will definitely disown her. Since college Amanda and I still keep in touch, we text every day and hang out, but Amanda is living with some family friends The Crawfords, but there is something about them I don’t trust. So basically I have my girl drama and I miss Amanda.”  
“Fatima, I had no idea you were a lesbian,” Ellie said.  
“Yeah, I don’t tell a lot of people, there are still some who don’t support me,”  
“That’s okay, I support you, Fatima, you are just a normal girl who likes girls, nothing wrong with that,” Ellie said with a huge smile on her face.  
“Thanks, Ellie, I love the support this whole house gives, these girls are some of the best people I have ever met,” Fatima replied.  
“Now, we have all shared our stories except for one,” Ellie said, turning her head. “Maya, dear sister, is there anything you want to tell?”  
A shocked Maya looked at her sister and gave a death glare. “Nothing, still dating John, but he hasn’t answered me back in a while.”  
“Really Maya!? John?! You know I don’t trust him,” Ellie said in a caring but firm way.  
“Yes Ellie, I am dating John, is there someone, better you think I should date?”  
“What about Brandon? He’s nice, charming, and he doesn’t mind you.”  
“First off Ellie, Brandon is your friend not mine, second he is like five or six years older than me so ew, finally why again, I’m in a happy good relationship, so leave me alone!” Maya shouted as she stormed out of the room.  
“Well that was awkward,” Lizzie said looking around the room.  
“Sorry about that, my sister can be a bit…”  
“We know, we live with her and I don’t trust John,” Fatima said. “And it’s sweet how much you care about your sister. Let me help you unpack some of your stuff.”  
Just the other girls were getting up, Cate’s cell phone started to ring.  
“Who is it?” Emma asked.  
“Umm Nora Tilney,” Cate said with a bit of shock. “I was friends with her back in college, I haven’t talked to her in like seven months, I’ll be right back.”  
“Do you need any more help unpacking?” Ana asked Ellie.  
“No thanks, I think I will be fine, but thanks for asking.”  
“Actually Ana, we need some help moving the furniture and getting the futon set up,” Fatima said.  
“Okay I’ll go get the sheets,” Emma said, already running to the closet.  
“Of course, Emma will get the sheets so she doesn’t have to move the furniture,” said Lizzie as she started to push the coffee table aside.  
“Thanks, so much for everything,” Ellie said.  
“Guys, Guess What!” Cate yelled running into the room. She paused and scanned the room. “When did we get a pullout bed?”  
“We’ve always had it,” Lizzie said. “Now what is the thing you wanted to tell us?”  
“Oh right, I was just on the phone with Nora and her family owns this one old house museum and they are hiring, I have an interview in two days! If I get this job, no more minimum wage job with weird hours, no more Becca driving me insane, no more vile Josh. Goodbye old life. Hello, new life at Northanger Abbey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the plot will soon start to pick up with chapter 3.  
> Also tell me your ideas and thoughts in the comments, I love to read them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya leaves a mess and Ana makes a big life decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey do you ever just say I will write only one paragraph, well that was me today...

“Glad you are awake Maya,” Ellie said as her sister slowly walked over to the kitchen.  
“Ellie, what do you want? It’s too early for this,” Maya groaned as she rubbed her eyes and pushed her ratty hair out of her face.  
“Umm, it’s 11:00 am, Cate is at an interview, Ana is at work, Emma is with her friend Hannah, and Fatima and Lizzie are helping me make lunch.”  
“Yeah, but it’s Saturday, I usually sleep in until 1:00 pm.”  
“Sometimes I annoy her by vacuuming the room at 10:30 am,” Fatima said as she finished chopping up some carrots.  
“Better hurry and eat these last few pieces of bacon before I make a BLT for lunch,” Lizzie teased Maya as she got out a loaf of bread.  
Maya rushed over and grabbed the plate of bacon and sat down at the counter. “So Ellie, how’s your first week at The Austen House?” Maya asked as she munched on the bacon.  
“Maya, don’t talk with your mouth full, mom has been telling you this since you were four,” Ellie scolded her sister. “And the what house?”  
“We like to call this place The Austen House,” Lizzie said. “Just because it’s on Austen Lane and we believe the last family that lived here had the last name of Austen. It’s a weird coincidence but we like it.”  
“Thanks, Lizzie,” Ellie said. “And to answer my sister’s question, I like it here. The house is nice and you are some of the sweetest girls I have ever met. But I do have one issue, Maya can you come with me?”  
“Sure,” Maya shrugged as she took her empty plate to the sink.

Maya followed her sister into the bathroom that they share with Fatima.  
“Okay, Maya what do you see here?” Ellie asked  
“A bathroom?”  
“No I mean around the sink,” Ellie pointed.  
Maya looked at the vanity and saw splatters of dark pink all scattered around the area, laying next to it was a hairbrush with chunks of brown hair sticking out from it and a box of hair dye sitting next to an overflowing trash can.  
“Now can you explain this?” Ellie asked, crossing her arms.  
“How do you know it was me?”  
“Because Maya, only you Fatima and I share this bathroom, and when I went to sleep last night that bathroom was already clean and Fatima was asleep but you were still awake. The hair on that brush is too dark to be my hair but too light to be Fatima. Also, you have dark pink streaks in your hair which were not there last night. And I checked all the other girls did not dye their hair last night but you did so that leaves you Maya Dashwood, caught red-handed, well more like pink-headed but you get the point.”  
Maya stared at her older sister, then herself in the mirror. Maya saw herself, brown hair that was all tangled up that looked like a bird’s nest with uneven pink stripes, an old oversized gray sweatshirt covered in so many stains that it might be tie-dyed, baggy sweatpants with some old holes, the whole mood. Then she looked at her sister, light caramel hair brushed straight back, just a small bit of blush on her cheeks, a simple light pink shirt wrapped up in a cozy gray cardigan, and a nice pair of jeans with no holes. How could she be related to someone so perfect? ‘At least I have a boyfriend,’ Maya reminded herself.  
“Well?” Ellie asked. “Still waiting for an explanation.”  
“So last night around 3 am I was on facetime with a friend and I was trying to figure out why John doesn’t want to see me as much anymore, so I figured maybe I should change my look. So a while back I bought this box of hair dye from a brand I never tried before and decided to do it. I was having some trouble and a bit spilled but as you can see I did dye my hair, but John has not answered me back yet.”  
Ellie breathed for a moment, “It’s okay Maya but please clean up, remember you are not in college anymore you are an adult living in the adult world. Hey, you know, Maggie still looks up to you, after all, you are her older sister.”  
Maya smiled for a moment, “Maggie also looks up to you Ellie, you are also her older sister, and sometimes I look up to you too.”  
The Dashwood sisters hugged each other as Fatima walked over to the bathroom and asked, “So Maya, are you going to clean our bathroom?”  
“Ugh fine under one condition”  
“What?” Ellie and Fatima asked simultaneously.  
“EEEKKK” screamed Cate as she ran into the house.  
Maya looked at Ellie and Fatima, “I’ll tell you later,” she said as the three of them rushed to the kitchen to check on Cate.  
“I GOT THE JOB!” Cate yelled.  
“Congrats,” her friends replied.  
“I think Cate deserves the first grilled cheese and salad,” Fatima said, getting a plate out.  
“Really that’s what we are having for lunch?” Maya asked with a bit of uncertainty.  
“Yeah,” Lizzie shrugged. “But we do have leftover brownies.”  
“So anyway Cate, tell us more,” Ellie said.  
“So it’s at Northanger Abbey, it’s like an old mansion I believe. I get to work with Nora, her older brother Henry and most of their family.”  
“Have you met Henry before?” Maya asked.  
“No, not yet, I will get to meet him on the first day. But Nora says he is lively and loves to joke around and tell stories so this will be fun!”  
“I’ve never seen you this excited before,” Fatima said as Cate skipped around the kitchen.  
“I know, it was so nice talking to Nora again, she is great. As a matter of fact, she invited me and Lizzie to lunch tomorrow.”  
“Me? Why me?” asked a startled Lizzie.  
“Because Nora’s friend Gianna is coming to lunch too. Nora insisted that I meet Gianna and I didn’t want it to be awkward so I decided to invite you, Lizzie.”  
“Will they even like me?” Lizzie asked.  
“Of course, I told Nora about you and she is very interested. And don’t worry about Gianna, Nora told me she and Gianna are very similar, both lively, cheerful, and super friendly, and both girls have a snarky older brother who loves books. But I can’t remember Gianna’s older brother’s name, I know I’ve heard it before but I doubt we will meet him, so it doesn’t matter, now I think I’m ready for lunch.” 

“Ugh,” Ana said looking at her phone and laptop.  
“What is?” Cate asked. “You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to.” The seven girls were all just sitting around in the living room, chilling while a reality tv show was playing on in the background.  
“Derek appears to be seeing this one girl named Laura,” Ana said as she scrolled through her phone. “Ironically Laura is neighbors with Chase Musgrove, my sister Mae’s boyfriend, so I might be able to make a connection with her.”  
“Ana do you think it might be time to move on?” Emma asked. “It’s been years and it appears that Derek has moved on.”  
“Yeah, but I’ve tried to date, but nobody can replace Derek,” Ana said slowly as she typed on her laptop.  
“Are you sure Ana, because I can help you find someone?”  
“Nope Emma, I am fine, go back to your reality tv show,” Ana said as she batted her hand away at Emma.  
Fatima looked up at the TV for a moment. “Emma, Maya, how can you two watch this crap, it’s kind of pointless,”  
“That’s the point,” Maya said. “It’s just rich people making fools of themselves it doesn’t really matter.”  
“Ellie, did I make a good first impression on you?” Lizzie asked.  
“Yeah, you seemed sweet and excited to meet me.”  
“Okay,” Lizzie hesitated. “I’m just worried about meeting Cate’s friends tomorrow, first impressions always freak me out.”  
“Are you worried about the first impression you make or the one the person you meet makes?” Ellie asked.  
“Both, if I’m being honest,” Lizzie said.  
“Yeah, Lizzie has had some trouble with first impressions for example…”  
“Enough Emma,” Lizzie scowled cutting off Emma mid-sentence.  
“Fatima, are you still taking classes?” Ana asked without looking up from her laptop.  
“Yeah, to get my graduate degree, why?” Fatima asked, turning around to see her friend.  
“Because I think I am done being a failure, I’m going back to school and take to some online classes and finish my degree,” Ana said, closing her laptop with confidence.  
“Ana, that’s great, we are so happy for you,” Lizzie said.  
“Now Ana, are you sure this has nothing to do with you trying to win back Derek?” Emma asked.  
“What? No! Why would you even say that thing?” Ana asked with her voice getting higher.  
“Because of the tone of your voice and the fact that you immediately wanted to sign up for classes right after Derek got a new girlfriend. Trust me, Ana, I know all the games in the book,” Emma said.  
“Okay, maybe, a little no!” Ana said, getting flustered but quickly changed her mood. “You know what Emma, I want to have my dream career and work normal hours and make a decent wage, and if Derek happens to notice me, then great, an added bonus. But if not and he goes to marry Laura and live on some beach house I am fine! You know why? Because I am putting myself before anyone else now. I’m doing whatever is best for Ana Elliot and no one can stop me!”  
“Wow Emma, I think Ana stole all your confidence,” Lizzie said without even looking up from her book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That one was fun to write, I love doing these domestic stories, more drama and more people in the next chapter, feel free to comment and kudos, I love those.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cate and Lizzie meet Nora and Gianna at a cafe for lunch, while Noah Knightly gets to witness the drama at Austen House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me some time to write and I squealed a bit, while writing it.

“Have you been here?” Cate asked Lizzie as they walked into a small cafe.  
“A few times, with Jane and Mary,” Lizzie said. “I find it quiet and peaceful, something I enjoy,”  
“Me too,” Cate replied with a smile.  
The girls walked into a cozy atmosphere, wooden walls decorated with paintings by local artists, quiet folksy music playing around in the background, a string of lights hanging on the ceiling, a fireplace in one wall with couches and a coffee table around it, and bookshelves scattered around. Cate’s eyes filled with wonder as she looked around.  
“Cate over here,” said a girl, waving her arm over at a table between a window and a bookcase.  
“Nora!” Cate said as she dragged Lizzie over to the table, her eyes getting bigger. “This place is a dream come true. If I didn’t get hired to work at Northanger Abbey, I’d work here instead.”  
“I know that feeling,” Nora said sitting down next to another girl around her age.  
Lizzie nodded in agreement as she sat down at the table with Cate.  
“Nora, this my roommate and friend Lizzie,” Cate said.  
“It’s nice to meet you,” Nora said reaching her arm across the table to shake Lizzie’s.  
“Likewise,” said Lizzie, giving Nora a firm handshake.  
“And this is one of my few and closest friends, Gianna,” Nora said introducing the girl sitting next to her.  
“Nice to meet you,” Cate said, giving Gianna a handshake.  
“Nice indeed, Gianna,” Lizzie said.  
“Please call me Gia,” she said, giving Lizzie a handshake looking her straight in the eye.  
Lizzie looked at the girls, Nora had light brown hair all braided on the side, and wore a simple shirt and jacket and jeans, and around her neck was a necklace with a heart locket. Lizzie looked at Gia, her textured hair all held up in a bun, her dark skin glistened as the sun batted down on it from the window, Gia seemed to snuggle up in the pink hoodie she was wearing. Lizzie took one direct look at Gia’s face, there was something vaguely familiar about Gia’s face, the welcoming brown eyes, the twitch of her nose, and her slight and notable dimples.  
“Lizzie, are you ready to go to the front and order?” Cate asked.  
“Oh yeah, be back in a bit,” Lizzie said as she got up and waved to Nora and Gia.

“Hey, Fatima, just a heads up Noah is coming over,” Emma said, skipping into the kitchen.  
“Okay, that’s great, when?”  
“Like in ten minutes,” Emma replied, and as she tapped Fatima’s nose. “Boop!”  
Fatima rolled her eyes but went with it. Noah Knightly was a frequent visitor of the Austen House but the girls didn’t mind, he was understanding and was considered almost a brother to them.  
Ellie walked over to the kitchen to find Emma with a huge smile.  
“Guess what,” Emma said with a grin. “You get to meet my friend.”  
Ellie gave her a confused look and walked over to Fatima. “Is everything alright with Emma?” She whispered.  
“Honestly, I don’t know anymore, it’s Emma what do you expect?”  
“Hey guys, great news!” said Ana skipping down the stairs.  
“Let me guess,” Ellie said. “My sister has a normal sleep schedule?”  
“My old school is closing down?” Fatima asked.  
“My advice actually helped you?” Emma asked  
“No, no, and really Emma?” Ana quickly replied. “I start online classes next Monday, I’m officially going back to school!” 

Lizzie and Cate glanced around at the bookshelves scattered around the cafe. Tall pure dark wooden shelves with a rustic look that still shined. The shelves ranged with the number of books on them. Some shelves had one or two, others were filled. The books themselves had a vintage but not worn look to them.  
“I wish our bookshelf looked like this,” Cate said to Lizzie.  
“First you need to help me organize our bookshelf,” Lizzie teased her friend.  
“You have a bookshelf?” Gia asked. “I mean of course most people have a bookshelf but…”  
“I get what you mean,” Lizzie said. “Yeah, basically one wall in our room is just a bookshelf that we share, sometimes the other girls in our house read the books too, we don’t mind.”  
“Cate, if you love books then you will love Northanger Abbey, they have a huge library, especially with older books like the ones in here,” Gia said.  
“I sometimes spend too much time there reading,” Nora said.  
“I hope I don’t do that on the job,” Cate giggled. “Nora do you have a favorite genre?”  
“History books by far. I love hearing and learning about stories from the past and all around the world. Some of the stories I can’t believe truly happened like the french revolution or the story of Cleopatra. What about you Cate, what type of books do you like?”  
“Dark Academia, the whole life, and death, romantic, classics, mystery aspect I enjoy. It’s just this cozy and exciting world I would love to visit. But I could never really get into the fashion of it, I’m just usually wearing lounge pants and a flannel shirt, like right now. But those like classic gothic books are my favorite.”  
“Well Cate you are going to love it at Northanger Abbey, it has this gothic dark academia feel to it. But I have to say if you really to visit a library you should go to Gia’s house, there is this huge library filled with books around the world, I could never read any of them.”  
“I only read a few of them,” Gia confessed. “My brother is the bookworm of the family, he will spend hours in the library, it’s his favorite room in the house.”  
“If the library is how Nora described it, I would spend hours there too,” Lizzie said with wonder, imagining just how magnificent that library is. “I would love to spend a whole weekend just reading romantic novels that make me feel all warm inside.”  
“Basically Lizzie and I have opposite tastes,” Cate explained. “She likes feel-good fluff, while I prefer some dark angst.”  
“And I’m hearing just reading facts,” Nora laughed. 

“I’ll get it,” Emma yelled jumping over a chair as she heard a knock on the door,  
“I never knew Emma could jump like that,” Ellie whispered.  
“Me neither,” said Ana. 

There when she opened the door stood a young man around her age. He had short blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a few freckles around his face. He wore a plain button-up shirt and jeans and had a gray smartwatch on his wrist.  
“Hey Noah,” Emma said, welcoming her friend into the house. “Noah, this is Ellie Dashwood, Maya’s older and calmer sister. Ellie is Noah Knightly, a family friend, career advisor, and just all-around great friend.”  
“Nice to meet you, Noah,” Ellie gave him a handshake.  
“Noah and I are going to be going over some business stuff this afternoon,” Emma said. “Noah, I’ll go grab my laptop from upstairs and I’ll meet you in the dining room.”  
“So Emma considers you a friend?” Ellie asked Noah.  
“She reminds me every day that we are simply friends,” Noah replied with a sigh.  
“I know that feeling,” Ellie said. “I thought that the last guy I was seeing, Ferris, thought of me as something more, but he didn’t, he had a long-distance girlfriend and I am fine with it.”  
“So Noah, let’s discuss business,” Emma said, hopping down the stairs. “I am thinking either party planning unless you want me to find a new boyfriend for Hannah.”  
“Okay, Emma or maybe we could…”

“NOOOOO!” screamed Maya running out from her room with just a robe and a tangled hair mess.  
“And Maya is getting up around noon, as usual,” Emma said walking over to the dining room.  
“John just dumped over a text message!” Maya wailed. “He said, ‘Hey Maya, it’s been fun, but I think we’re done, the spark it’s gone, I’ve moved on, your ex, John.’”  
“I know break up texts are below shallow,” Ana said. “But he made it seem like a poem, that’s kind of sweet.”  
Maya pouted and gave Ana a menacing look as her phone went off. Maya picked up her phone to read the text out loud, “Sorry, didn’t mean for it to rhyme, adios.”  
“Yeah, that A-hole is going down,” Ana said, changing her mind.  
“Noah, I think we have our next project,” Emma said watching Maya shuffle over to the pantry and grabbing a package of Oreos, and walking over to the couch.  
“Can’t you see I’m in grief?” She said with her mouth full of Oreos and her body stretched out across the couch. “Next time someone goes to the store, get me a pint of rocky road ice cream, I’ll pay you back,”  
“Oh God, No,” Ellie cried looking at her phone.  
“What’s wrong?” Fatima asked as she heard a knock on the door.  
“I’ll get it,” Maya hopped up. “I bet it’s John, trying to fix this mess up,”  
“It’s not,” Ellie whispered knowing Maya wouldn’t listen.  
Maya opened the door to see a man who was 30 that cleanly dressed had clean combed brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a stubble of facial hair, he was holding a box. “Hi, Maya, you are up.”  
“Oh God, not you,” Maya said as she slammed the door in his face.  
“Ellie, why is Brandon here, RIGHT AFTER JOHN DUMPED ME?”  
“He’s just here to drop some of my stuff off I had at mom’s house,” Ellie said calmly. “He was in the neighborhood about an hour ago and offered to bring me some of my stuff. I was going to tell you, but I forgot until he texted me that he was here.”  
Ellie walked over to let Brandon in as Maya slumped back on the couch to finish her package of Oreos.  
“Thanks, Brandon,” Ellie said, taking the box from Brandon. “Sorry about my sister, John just dumped her over text,”  
“Is there anything I can do,” he asked.  
“You could buy me a pint of rocky road ice cream,” Maya said sarcastically.  
“Sure, what brand?”

“Emma, I don’t think helping Maya is the best idea, she is a complete shipwreck right now,” Noah said as they walked over to see who was at the door.  
Emma let out a huge groan and rolled her eyes, Noah could be such a stick in the mud to her plans. Emma was more of an optimistic dreamer which contradicted Noah the pessimistic realistic.  
Emma then looked at the stranger at the door, “Hello, I’m Emma Woodhouse, matchmaker, party planner, life coach and you are?”  
“Don’t bother,” Maya grumbled. “That’s just Brandon, Ellie’s friend. You wouldn’t like him. He’s one of those boring people, like Noah.”  
“Hey,” both of the men said simultaneously.  
“Why are you still here?” Maya asked Brandon. “Either leave and don’t come back or leave and come back with ice cream.”  
“But I still have some of your sister’s boxes in my car.”  
“That’s okay,” Ellie said, directing Brandon out the door. “I think this is more important than my boxes.”  
“Okay, I’ll be back with a pint of rocky road.” 

“Hey Emma, I’ve been meaning to tell you, I can’t do anything Tuesday night,” Noah said as they walked into the kitchen.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I kind of have this date on Tuesday night,” Noah said while scratching the back of his neck.  
“What!? You? Date?”  
“Yeah, Emma I have a date. Or at least I think. It’s with this one girl Molly, but it’s more like playing board games at her place with her brother and roommate.”  
“Wait,” Fatima said, sliding over to the kitchen. “Noah, what’s the brother’s name?”  
“Harvey, yeah I know that name doesn’t age well,”  
“What’s their last name?”  
“Crawford,”  
What’s the roommate’s name?”  
“Amanda, I don’t know her last.”  
“Oh my gosh,” Fatima said as she looked Emma directly in the eye. “It’s Amanda, from Mansfield Park, my Amanda, what would I do to see her again.”  
Emma glanced at Noah, he knew that look, it was Emma’s ‘I have a project idea’ face.  
“Emma no,” he said.  
“Are you called Noah because you say ‘No’ a lot?” she asked him.  
“No.”  
“Ha! You said it again! Anyway please Noah, just bring Fatima along, Molly is also inviting her brother and roommate.”  
“It’s okay if you mess with my personal life,” Fatima said.  
“See Fatima says it’s okay. Please Noah, Please.”  
Noah let out a sigh and said, “Fine Emma, but only because Fatima is one of our good friends.”  
“Thank you, Noah, thank you,” Emma screamed as she hugged him. “I’ll go help you write a text to Molly, telling her about our plus one.” 

“So you want to be an editor?” Gia asked.  
“Yeah,” Lizzie said, stroking her arm. “I always like reading and writing, but I’m never creative enough to write my own book.”  
“And you like to correct people,” Cate added.  
Lizzie didn’t even try to correct Cate, she knew her friend was right.  
“Speaking of jobs,” Nora said. “Cate, do you think you are ready to start work on Tuesday?”  
“Yes, Nora, I can’t wait.”  
“Great, I believe that’s it,” Nora said.  
“Oh wow, I can’t believe it’s already been an hour, time sure does move fast,” Gia said. “Lizzie, you have my number right?”  
“Yep, right here in my phone,”  
“Great, my brother will be here any minute now to pick me up, so I can get to meet him,” Gia said grabbing her bag. “I’m sure he will love you.”  
“Oh, I’ve been meaning to ask, what is your brother’s name?” Lizzie said.  
“Well he is almost here, I’ll just introduce him to you,” Gia said.  
“Have you read Gia?” A deep familiar voice said.  
Lizzie turned and stood up and looked at the man. Both she and the man gasped. ‘No’ Lizzie thought. This tall dark man with deep brown eyes, and a proud build, was him.  
“Lizzie, this is my brother, Darcy Pemberly.”  
“Miss Bennett, I believe we’ve met before,” Darcy said.  
“Yes, we have Darcy,” Lizzie replied with a smirk.  
“Oh you are Jane’s sister,” Gia said with a smile. “I guess I will see you at her party on Saturday.”  
“Oh yeah, the party, I forgot about that,” Lizzie said. “I guess I will need to RSVP because I will have a friend there.”  
“Gia you never go to those parties,” Darcy said.  
“Well now that Lizzie is going, I guess I will have to go to every one of those parties,” Gia said smiling at her brother. “And so will you. Goodbye Cate, Nora, and Lizzie.”  
“Good day, Miss. Bennet,” Darcy said as he awkwardly walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Now all the fun romance stuff can start, more love interests will be introduced in the next chapter. Feel free to comment and kudos this and share what you want to see in this fic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cate begins work at Northanger Abbey

“You all really didn’t have to come,” Cate said to her six friends as they stood next to a gate.  
“And miss your first day at your dream, I think not,” Emma said putting her phone away.  
“We even got Maya out of her cocoon for this,” Ana pointed out.  
“Yeah it’s 8:30 am and I’m running on my 4th cup of coffee,” Maya groaned, she was clearly not awake, ratty hair hid in the hood of an oversized hoodie, baggy sweatpants, untied shoes, and an old coffee tumbler in her hand.  
“I can’t believe I get to work here!” Cate squealed.  
“The location is a bit questionable,” Lizzie commented.  
Northanger Abbey stood large and proud, and old gothic castle (or mansion, even Cate wasn’t sure which one it was), the exterior all black, small towers pointing out or its irregular shape, freshly cut lawn, but few trees, except for a large oak covering a singular headstone, all enclosed by a large black gate, next door a Wells Fargo, the other side a restaurant called ‘Sally’s Soups, Salads, and Sandwiches’.  
“Yeah,” Cate said looking around, “Northanger Abbey is over 200 years old, and this street sure has changed since then.  
“Maybe if you get bored you could go to the pet store across the street,” Fatima said. 

Ignoring suburbia, Cate took a deep breath stared that the towering building in front of her closed her eyes, and walked through the open gate on the path that led straight to the front door of Northanger Abbey. She looked at the black doors with intricate gravings on them and the number ‘666’ on the door.  
“Should I be worried about that?” Cate asked pointing to the number.  
“It’s probably a coincidence,” Ellie replied.  
“Okay picture time,” Emma cheered grabbing her phone.  
“Again?” Cate asked. “I just took one by the gate.”  
“Yeah and now I need one by the door, it’s for my blog.”  
Emma kept a blog highlighting her and her friends’ achievements, but she made sure to keep it positive and respect her friends’ privacy too.  
“Okay fine,” Cate said standing by the door with a forced smile. 

Cate knocked slowly on the handle of the door, she felt a chill going up her body.  
“Cate you are here,” yelled Nora opening the door.  
“I’m so glad to be here,” she replied giving Nora a hug. “And I brought the whole gang.”  
“I see that and my brother should be here…”  
“Right about now,” a man’s voice cut in. It wasn’t deep but it wasn’t high either, to voice sounded kind and gentle but was a bit dry and fun. Cate was amused. She turned around and saw him. He was about a year or two older than Cate, had the same light brown almost orangish hair Nora had, gray eyes that still were full of life, a gentle smile. He wore a black jacket and had on dark denim and Red Converse shoes. He wasn’t that tall probably only an inch taller than Cate, definitely shorter than Lizzie, who was over 6ft.  
“Cate, this my brother, Henry Tilney.”  
“Nice to meet you, Henry,” Cate said.  
“Same here Cate. Nora has told me so much about you and from what I see you are living up to what she said,” he leaned in and whispered to Cate. “Although I can’t say if I can live up to what Nora said about me.”  
“Let’s hope so,” Cate giggled. “And let me introduce you to my friends/roommates, Ana, Maya, Ellie, Emma, Fatima, and Lizzie.”  
“Wow, Cate I had no idea you were so popular,” Henry said.  
“I’m not.”  
“Okay, picture time,” Emma squealed. 

After what seemed like forever, Emma finally put her phone away and the rest of the girls were ready to leave, and Cate was ready to go inside the Abbey.  
Fatima, Ellie, Maya, Ana, and Emma were already in the car while Lizzie was saying one last goodbye to Cate and Nora. But right as she was about the leave, she got a text.  
“Greg Wickham finally texted me!”  
Once Lizzie said that name the Tilneys’ eyes widen.  
“I mean he simply asked for me to send a selfie but he still cares about me.”  
“Is she seeing Wickham?” Henry asked.  
“Yes, but it’s complicated,” Cate said.  
“Listen,” Nora said looking directly at Cate and Lizzie.  
“Whatever you do, don’t mention that name in front of the Pemberlys epically Gia.”  
“Greg told me about his beef with the Pemberlys,” Lizzie said.  
“Did he mention Gia when telling his story?” Nora asked.  
“Not much.”  
“He didn’t tell you everything,” Nora said. “Listen this is not my family and I hate to be the gossip but you cannot mention his name in front of Gia. If you want to know more ask Darcy or Wickham, but don’t ask Gia about it.”  
“Okay thanks,” Lizzie said a bit uneasy. “Enjoy work, Cate.” 

“Welcome to Northanger Abbey,” Henry said directing Cate in.  
The place was the gothic abbey she dreamed of. Tall almost wooden ceilings, dark floors and walls, mostly natural light coming in through elaborate stained glass windows, grand staircase coming from either side of the foyer, and rooms branched out everywhere all nicely decorated.  
“Let me give you a tour before we open later on today. Today you will mainly be following me or Nora around when we give tours here, which is something you will do full time here.  
“Eventually you will replace Henry as a tour guide,” Nora said.  
“Oh are you leaving?” asked a worried Cate.  
“Oh no, you will simply become a dictator,” Henry said with a joke then looked over to Cate who had a still face.  
“You are not as funny as you think you are,” Nora said to her older brother.  
“Okay in all seriousness, we are opening up part of this museum for historical research so I will be guiding that, but if you still need another tour guide, I will be there.”  
“Now let’s get started on the tour,” Nora said in a professional voice and clasping her hands together. 

“Okay, should I post now or wait until Cate comes home?” Emma asked.  
“Given the fact that we just walked in the door from dropping, Cate off I think we should wait,” Fatima said.  
“I know it’s just that…” Emma said shaking.  
“Is she okay?” Ellie asked.  
“Oh I know this look,” Ana said. “Emma has a plan.”  
“I mean did you see the way…”  
“Calm down Emma, they only just met,” Ana said. “Besides we don’t know anything about them.”  
Trying to change the subject Fatima saw Lizzie with her head down and holding her arm.  
“You have been awfully quiet since we got back, are you okay Lizzie?” She said.  
“Oh yeah I’m fine,” said an off-guard Lizzie. “There is one thing I would like to talk about.”  
“What’s that?” Ellie asked.  
“So on Saturday Jane and Charlie are having a party and I can invite a friend so who wants to come?”  
“Parties aren’t my thing,” Fatima said.  
“Sorry, but I still feel a bit new, I feel like it would be awkward if I came,” Ellie said.  
“I AM STILL GRIEVING OVER MY BREAK UP!” Maya yelled, slumped on the couch.  
“Charlie as in Bingley?” Emma asked.  
“Yeah, why?” Lizzie replied.  
“Is his family going to be there?”  
“Yes,”  
“I’m not going.”  
“Why not?”  
“I am not stepping in a room with Caroline Bingley,” Emma said leaving the room.  
“Hey, I’ll go,” Ana spoke up.  
“Aw thanks, Ana.”  
“No problem Lizzie, besides I need to meet new people anyway.” 

“And finally here is the library,” Henry said. “I know it’s not much but…”  
“Please tell me you are joking,” Cate said.  
“That’s up for you to decide,” Henry replied, leading her into a massive dark room. The walls were lined with shelves of vintage books. A broad window let the sunlight seep into the room. Dark chairs sat around a circular coffee table and desks sat in the corners each decorated with their own lamps.  
“So will this be the room where you will hide all day?” Henry asked.  
“Maybe,” Cate replied, scanning the bookshelves.  
“Is this the new guide?” A deep voice asked.  
Cate felt her heart jump and chills went up to her arm.  
“Yes it is dad,” Nora replied.  
Cate turned around to see a broadening mysterious older man towering in front of her.  
“I’m Catherine,” she stuttered. “Catherine Morland, but everyone calls me Cate.”  
“Greeting Cate, you can call me The General or just Sir, understood?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Wonderful, I have a strict set of rules here and if you break them there will be consequences. Other than that good day.”  
The General walked off leaving a terrified Cate alone with Henry and Nora.  
“As you can see, I get my height from my mother,” Henry said, trying to lighten the mood.  
“What happened to your mother?” Cate asked.  
“Oh, um she died a little after I was born,” Nora muttered.  
“But don’t let my dad scare you, most of the time he will be in his office and out of your way,” Henry said. “Come on the first tour is here.”  
Henry dashed out of the library. Cate sat down and Nora sat next to her, she could sense the fear in her friend’s face.  
“Don’t worry,” Nora whispered. “Everything will be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading. This was originally going to include a part with Fatima but that will be in the next chapter. I feel like I am starting to get more in touch with these characters, and to be honest my favorite characters to write for are Henry and Maya.  
> And I love to hear from you, tell me what you want in this story and I might make it happen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fatima and Noah have dinner at the Crawfords house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry it took me a while to update this, but this was a long one but exciting and a bit sad, I cried a bit too. I hope you enjoy this.

“Wow Fatima, you look, dressed up,” Lizzie said.  
“I may have put a little more effort in my look today,” Fatima grinned. “With help from Ellie and Emma.”  
Fatima had on a sparkly blouse, dark slacks, black high heels, gold earrings, and a touch of eyeshadow and lipstick.  
“Well you look great, Fatima, almost as great as Emma whenever Noah comes over.”  
“What?” Emma yelled running in.  
“Emma you just put a lot more effort in your outfits whenever Noah comes over.”  
“First off Lizzie, I run a business, I have to look professional.”  
“You work from home, Emma.”  
“Second, I always put a little extra effort in my outfits.”  
Lizzie looked at Emma with a smirk and called the other girls in.  
Ellie, Maya, Ana, and Cate stared at Fatima, in her unusual sensual outfit.  
“Why haven’t I been living with this Fatima?” Maya asked.  
Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and looking down Fatima asked, “Do I look alright?”  
“Alright? Fatima, you look amazing,” Ana exclaimed going over to hug her.  
Emma walked in front of Fatima. “I helped her out,” she boasted.  
“And,” Lizzie said. “As you can see Emma is also a bit dressed up, despite having no plans tonight.”  
“Yeah,” Cate noticed looking at Emma. “You do have a touch bit more makeup on and you are wearing nicer clothes than yesterday.”  
“So I was thinking today before Noah comes Emma must change her clothes,” Lizzie said as her face got malicious.  
“Lizzie, what are you planning?” Emma asked. 

“Hi Noah,” Cate said, answering the door. “Why don’t you come in for a little bit.”  
“Thanks, Cate,” Noah said, walking in as he sat down on the couch next to Ellie. “They haven’t driven you crazy yet?”  
“I lived with Maya my entire life, I can handle crazy,” she replied.  
“So what do you do as a job?”  
“Oh, I am an animator, but I work from home.”  
“Cool, if Emma and I need any animation we know who to call then.”  
“True, Fatima is almost done and Emma is somewhere.”  
“Oh that’s okay,” Noah said. “I don’t really need to…”  
“Need to what?” Emma said walking down the stairs.  
Noah turned around and saw Emma, or what sounded like Emma. This girl coming down the stairs had on no make, her unkempt hair was hidden in the hood of a ten-year-old sweatshirt covered in stains, she wore baggy navy sweatpants and had neon yellow socks.  
Emma looked at Noah, a nice dark blue button-up shirt, dark denim pants, gel in his blonde hair and he even had on cologne. Emma felt so embarrassed, not because she liked him or anything, just because she was underdressed.  
“Emma you look,” Noah began.  
“Causal, relaxed, chill,” Emma said plopping herself on the chair. “Because that’s me I can be chill, I hope your mind that Mr. Knightly.”  
“Oh umm no,” he stuttered. “I just thought you didn’t own any sweatpants.”  
“She doesn't, those are mine,” Maya said, walking to the freezer. “Dammit! I’m almost out of rocky road!”  
Fatima walked over to the living room and grabbed her purse. “Ready to go?”  
“Yeah,” Noah said.  
“I have to warn you, the Crawfords can be a bit crazy.”  
Noah looked around the house, between Emma trying to act chill, Maya ranting about ice cream, he could not imagine how crazier it could get. 

“Are you sure this is the right address?” Noah asked as he and Fatima drove to a dark street of condos. They weren’t run down or anything but these condos were old and looked like they were from the set of a horror movie. With a bit of unease Noah parked his car and got out slowly.  
“Do you want me to lead?” Fatima asked with a dry tone.  
“It’s fine.”  
“And to think you were originally going to go here on your own.”  
As they walked up the stairs, they could hear loud music playing from inside and only saw red light peering from the window.  
Fatima rang the doorbell and held her breaths. This was really happening, she was about to see Amanda. Mandy. The girl who taught her love and she has never loved anyone as much since. She could feel sweat rushing down the back of her shirt, butterflies entered her stomach, but there was no turning back now.  
A young man with green-dyed hair, a beanie, baggy clothes, vans, and all neon opened the door. He looked at Fatima and his eyes widened, he lifted his hand over his mouth.  
“Oh my…” the man began before being interrupted by a young woman around his age wearing clothes that matched his style.  
“Fatima!” The woman screamed putting her arms around Fatima. “It’s been ages, you look terrific.” The woman then made her attention to an uncomfortable Noah who was standing frozen at the door. “And you must be the lucky guy I get to spend this evening with, but not in that type of way, maybe. Noah right?”  
“Yep,” Noah said in a voice that was a tad high pitched.  
“Molly Crawford,” the woman said. “And this is my brother Harvey.”  
“Call me V.”  
“Anyway please come in,” Molly said. “Trust me, I have a fun night all planned out.” 

Fatima and Noah walked into the condo, techno music was filling the atmosphere, and all the only lights on were different colored lamps, the house was decorated with avant-garde paintings and sculptures. Fatima felt her stomach flipping, this was the exact opposite of how she remembered Amanda, why would she live here?  
“Please make yourself at home,” Molly shouted. “We have snacks over in the kitchen and later we can try some games.” 

“Hello?” Spoke a naive charming voice. The voice that made Fatima’s smile widen and her heart grow. A voice who she could trust with her secrets, a voice that comforted her on any bad day, a voice that she loved.  
Fatima turned around to see the voice and there she was Amanda Bertram. Her glowing eyes, her cute little button nose, her soft lips, on a face so sweet. Her hair was cut short in a style similar to Ruby Rose, a style that worked great for her and showed off some small silver earrings she was wearing.  
“Fatima?” she said.  
“Yes,” Fatima replied with a sense of hope.  
“I can’t believe you came.”  
“Well, here I am.”  
“Come guys, I have a baked potato bar in the kitchen,” V yelled. 

“Fatima, I noticed you didn’t get any bacon on your potato,” Molly said.  
“That is correct, I don’t eat pork or beef, remember?” she replied slightly annoyed.  
The five of them sat on a carpet around a rectangular coffee eating baked potatoes off of paper plates. Mostly sat in silence.  
“So, Noah, you are a financial advisor?” Amanda asked, trying to relieve the tension.  
“I guess so,” Noah said rolling his eyes, knowing he would have to attempt to explain Emma’s outrageous business that barely has a true purpose and how he handles all of the boring financial and legal stuff while Emma handles all of the fun creative and interaction stuff.  
“Okay that does sound boring,” Molly said. “V and I are content creators/influencers.”  
“I’m sorry,” Noah said.  
“You know,” Molly explained. “Making videos, posting pictures, getting likes creating content that will influence others to be like us per se, but you know, not to be like us because then we wouldn’t be that special and popular.”  
“I know what content creators and influencers are,” Noah said. “I’m just sorry that you are one and chose to go down that lifestyle.”  
“We’re not,” V chimed in. “It’s a blast, we get sponsorships from random products and barely have to work, just create short videos and post cool pictures, and if we ever step out of the spotlight, Molly and I have inherited a lot of money so we are fire.”  
“And what do you do?” Noah asked Amanda. “Judging by the looks of you and how Fatima deserved you, I’m guessing you don’t have a similar ‘career.’”  
“Oh, I am a teacher,” Amanda said softly. “Spend all day trying to wrangle down 10-year-olds, it’s fun.” She then looked at Fatima, who had her head down and poking her potato. “And how are you Fatima, still in grad school?”  
“Oh yeah,” Fatima said a bit off-guard, blushing slightly. “Less than a year left of law school, I want to be either a lawyer or a public defender, but I want to focus on human rights and social justice, so maybe like a human rights lawyer is that thing? Anyway I still have less than a year left and I need to write a thesis, but I’m not sure what to do it on. I want it to be big, groundbreaking, revolutionary.”  
Fatima could hear herself rambling, she was so nervous. Why? She knew Amanda and Crawfords for a long time, and she hasn’t lost contact with Amanda. She and Amanda have kissed and she is out to everyone here, but there was something about it that made her feel queasy and butterflies flew around her stomach. Whenever Amanda looked at her, spoke to her and vice-versa, Fatima’s heart would pound faster and faster like she just ran a mile. She knew she liked Amanda but why was she so flustered? 

“Hey Maya, here are your clothes back,” Emma said handing her back the lounge clothes she borrowed. “I wasn’t sure how you would wash them…”  
“With soap, just like all my other clothes,” Maya said enthusiastically.  
“Besides, I just thought it would be easier if you would wash your own clothes.”  
“Gee, thanks Emma, I’ll go put them up.”  
“Now was it really that bad?” Lizzie asked taking a bite out of an apple.  
“No, it’s just that lounge clothes are not really for me.”  
Lizzie took a long look at Emma and took another bite out of her apple.  
“All I can is that somebody is crushing on her co-worker,” Ana said as she got herself a glass of water.  
“I know,” Emma jumped up.  
“You do?” Lizzie asked.  
“Totally, I’m the love expert. Cate and Henry are going to become a couple within the next month.”  
“Are you sure it will be that quick?” Ellie asked walking over.  
“Of course,” Emma boasted. “If I even mention Henry, Cate blushes.”  
The other girls turned and saw that Cate was blushing and looking down at the ground.  
“You have to admit, he is kind of cute,” Ana said.  
“Who’s cute?” Maya asked, jumping right into the gossip.  
“Henry, Cate’s new co-worker,” Lizzie said.  
Emma got out her phone and looked for the pictures from the Abbey. She looked at the pictures she took.  
“Cate, look,” she said. “You too are standing so close and comfortably to each other, there is something.”  
“You two do look really cute together,” Ellie squealed looking at the pictures.  
“Aww thanks,” Cate said, trying to hide her obvious blushing.  
“Speaking of boys,” Lizzie said.  
“Noah texted back with an update?” Emma asked eagerly.  
“No” Lizzie replied, looking at Emma with concern.  
“I’m just worried about Fatima’s date.”  
“Anyway Greg texted me back, I got to go.”  
“Rub it in my face why don’t you!” Maya yelled to Lizzie who was already upstairs.  
“I’m worried about Greg,” Cate said.  
“Yeah, we know,” Ana signed.  
“No, but at the Abbey, the Tinleys told Lizzie that she should not bring up Greg in front of the Pemperlys, I know they had a rough patch with finances but I feel like there is something more personally involved.” 

“Do you have any to drink that does not contain caffeine, I mean it seems you only have coffee and energy drinks,” Noah said.  
“Yeah, we have water,” V said.  
“What about Amanda’s tea?” Molly asked.  
“Tea doesn't have caffeine in it,” V replied.  
“Uh yeah, it does,” Noah said in a dry tone.  
“Ok, just find something to drink so we can get back to our games,” Molly begged.  
“Actually, Molly,” Amanda said. “Can we pause the games, I want to talk to Fatima alone.”  
Fatima’s heart stopped for a moment, Amanda wanted to talk to her alone, she did not care what it was about, she just wanted to spend time alone with Mandy.  
“Ok fine,” Molly said. “I guess I could spend more time with Mr. Knightly then.”  
Noah gulped, ‘Be quick’ he mouthed to Fatima. 

Fatima followed Amanda into a room around the corner, a bit hidden from everything else. The room was unlike the other rooms in the house, it was well lit and had older furniture and of course a bookcase. The room had a classy feel to it, the exact opposite of the modern trippy vibe from the rest of the house. Amanda and Fatima sat down on Amanda’s bed and breathed.  
“Well, they sure are … something,” Fatima said.  
“Yeah, they are.”  
“What was the craziest thing they’ve done?”  
Amanda pondered for a moment and leaned closer to Fatima, “Let’s just say she is not the only Molly that has been inside this house.”  
“Oh, do they do it often?” Fatima was a bit shocked, but she kind of figured the Crawfords would be like that. What stunned her more was how worried she was.  
“Oh no, only like once every four months, which I guess is still a lot but they are not addicted or anything. And don’t worry, I don’t even touch that stuff.”  
“Oh thank god,” Fatima sighed. She figured Amanda would not be into that type of activity but it was a relief to hear her admit it.  
Twiddling her thumbs, Fatima could hear all the questions she had rushing in her brain but a big one blurted out, “Why are you still living here?”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Why Amanda, why are you living here with them? I know they are your friends but their lifestyle is nothing like yours. Please tell me, you know I tell you everything.”  
Amanda sighed, placed her hands in Fatima’s hands, and looked right into her eyes. “It’s a long story and you can’t tell anyone this.”  
“My lips are shut.”  
“Okay, so you know how my family has money, I mean they own a good share in Mansfield Park, but recently we have been having some financial troubles. Well, the Crawfords found out and offered for me to stay with them if I pay rent and all of that.”  
“That’s not that bad.”  
“But there is more. I hate it here, yet Molly and V are so nice to me and treat me right, especially Molly, but it just feels wrong, and frankly, there is something that I really want, right now.”  
Fatima looked at Amanda’s eyes, tears were forming in them, she felt like crying too, but she didn’t know why. “What is? What do you want? You can tell me, Mandy.”  
Amanda looked at Fatima, put her hands on her cheeks, closed her eyes, and kissed her. Fatima had that feeling come back to her. The feeling of happiness and innocence when they first kissed. How at that moment she knew someone cared for her and she was not alone, the feelings came back but all fresh and new. At that moment she knew she wanted Amanda more than anything, and how she wanted to spend her life with her, she loved her.  
Amanda put her hand, “I’m sorry, it was just a spur of the moment.”  
“You don’t need to apologize, I don’t mind.”  
“Yes I do, I was not thinking, it was just the first thing on my mind.”  
“Wait, are you saying you don’t like me?”  
“No, Fatima, I like you and that kiss brought something back to me. That kiss reminded me of when we were young and we had each other, but it also reminded me of something else.”  
“It’s okay Amanda, you can tell me because I love you, Mandy.”  
‘Oh no,’ Fatima thought to herself, why did she just say that? Fatima looked at the somber look on Amanda’s face, she should have not said that.  
“I don’t want to hurt you,” Amanda cried softly.  
“What is it?” Fatima asked, she feared the worst.  
“We can’t be together. I still,” she paused, tripping upon her words. “I still haven’t told my family that I might be gay or bi, I don’t know. But what I do know is that they are homophobic and will immediately hate me, I will lose everything if I come out. I could even lose my job.”  
“How would you lose your job?”  
“I teach at a very conservative Christian school, my dad set it up for me. The staff is friendly, the kids are nice, and the pay is great, but I am scared. Frankly Fatima, the reason why I don’t hang out with you that much is that my family was getting suspicious about us, and they feared you were making me a sinner. Not to mention that my family can be a bit xenophobic and racist and hated that you were not a Christian.”  
“Is there anything I can do?”  
“Just sit here with me for a bit, because Fatima you are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

Fatima walked out of Amanda’s room and saw an uncomfortable, Noah watching the Crawfords make videos. This was such a strange paring, Noah and Molly, there had to be a reason.  
“Hey, Molly can I talk to you,” Fatima asked.  
“Sure,” Molly said skipping over. “Let’s have some girl talk, we haven’t had that in a while.”  
“Yes, just like in the good ol’ days” Fatima chuckled, trying to hide her pain. The two girls walked over to another room.  
“So what do you want to talk about?” Molly asked, batting her eyes.  
“So, you and Noah, that a bit of an odd match,” Fatima said her voice getting higher and higher in pitch.  
“Oh I know,” Molly laughed it off. “He can be so boring sometimes, he likes numbers and stuff like that.”  
“I know, I was surprised myself,” Fatima’s voice quickly shifted to low and serious. “So how did you two meet, tell me every detail.”  
“Well, I was single for a while but then Maria and Julia, you remember them from Mansfield Park. Anyway, they said their friend recommends this one dating service for me. But get this, they told me that the person who answers the phone would be the perfect match for me, so I called the dating service, ‘Woodhouse Wonders’ and boom there was Noah on the phone and his voice was so helpful I invited him over.”  
“Thank you so much, Molly.”  
“Anytime.” 

Fatima walked out into the living room, “Thanks Crawfords, it was fun but Noah and I have to leave, I have a class in the morning so I want to get a good night’s sleep.”  
“Aww, that’s sad, but I guess understandable,” V said pouting his lip.  
Fatima felt someone grab her wrist before she could let go she saw it was Amanda who grabbed her.  
“Can I come over to your place on Sunday, I have something that could help you with your thesis.”  
“Of course Amanda, see you soon.”

“What was that?” Asked a fazed Noah as they drove back home.  
“Something you should have not gone through. I am so sorry about tonight. We all owe you big time.”  
“I’m fine, just a bit confused.” Noah tried to reassure Fatima, but she wasn’t listening, Fatima already got her phone out and made a call.  
“Hey Lizzie, listen, I know who was behind this whole night, it was Caroline.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a lot, the next chapter might take some time, it's going to be a party so it will be long as well, maybe I will have it up by Valentine's day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana and Lizzie go to a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I am not dead, I just had a lot of school work going on and this was a long chapter, but I hope you enjoy.  
> Also I changed Louisa's name to Laura, I didn't like that name as much as before and it sounded like Lucy, and I didn't want too much confusion

“Ready Ana,”  
“I’m ready Lizzie.”  
The two girls stood outside Bingley’s house, well it was more of a mansion, they took a deep breath and walked into the party.  
The first thing they noticed as they walked in was the music blasting from built-in speakers, Lizzie had to yell just to talk to Ana. They walked into the foyer that was decorated with garlands they stretched out all around the house, even wrapping around the chandeliers. The whole house was packed, crowds of people stood in every room, gathering and gossiping. Lizzie knew it was Caroline who planned this whole thing out, Jane would never like anything this social.  
A young woman about two years older than Lizzie walked up to the duo, she had blonde hair like Lizzie, but her hair was a bit darker and she had bangs. The woman had dark blue eyes and a soft smile, she was a couple of inches shorter than Lizzie but other than that the girls looked very similar.  
“Jane,” Lizzie said, hugging her older sister. “It’s so nice to be here.”  
“I am so glad you could come,” Jane said she looked over at Ana. “And you are Ana, right?”  
“Yep,” Ana said. “It’s lovely to see you, Jane.”  
“Of course,” Jane said, walking the girls to the dining room area, one of the few quiet places in the house. “I am so glad you guys are here. Sure this party is for Charlie and me but Caroline insisted on planning the whole thing.”  
“I can tell,” Lizzie said looking around. The loud music, the crowds of people she never really liked, the flashy decorations, this is nothing that appeals to Jane.  
“But,” Jane said, widening her eyes. “Charlie and I do have some games planned out for later. Anyone, it’s so nice to have someone to talk to that is not a friend of Caroline’s, and right now Charlie is with his friends so I don’t want to bother him.”  
“Is there anyone else here you can talk to?” Ana asked.  
“Well, my family is here but they are, umm…”  
“Lunatics,” Lizzie said, finishing her sister’s sentence. Both Lizzie and Jane knew their family was crazy and a bit embarrassing, but Jane was too nice to admit it.  
“Yes, Charlotte Lucas is also here, but she brought her boyfriend Colin with her.”  
“I can’t believe Charlotte agreed to go out with him,” Lizzie said. “Colin is very self-centered and awkward and will never shut up.”  
“Didn’t he ask you out?” Ana asked.  
“Yes,” Lizzie said. “Multiple times and I turned him down every single time.”  
“What I’m surprised about,” Jane said. “Is that Fiona Fox is here with her boyfriend but they are ignoring Caroline.”  
“Well I guess Caroline, found her match,” Ana said.  
“Speaking of the devil,” Lizzie whispered as a young woman with a clearly fake tan and blonde hair that was obviously dyed walked over. She was wearing a bit too much makeup and had on high heels, but even with the heels on, she was not as tall as Lizzie.  
“Lizzie Bennet!” The woman said. “It’s lovely to see you here.”  
“As always, Caroline,” Lizzie said, faking a smile.  
“Oh, Jane my brother is looking for you,” Caroline said.  
“Oh okay, I’ll be right back,” Jane said, walking over to find Charlie.  
“Oh I don’t know if we met or not,” Caroline said to Ana. “I’m Caroline Bingley, it’s lovely to have you here.”  
“I’m Ana Elliot.”  
“Nice to meet you, Ana,” Caroline said, pronouncing her name as Ann-Na.  
“It’s pronounced, Ah-Na,” she said, trying to correct her, but Caroline wasn’t listening.  
“OMG, I love your tan, where did you get it?” Caroline asked.  
“My family, I’m Filipino, I was born like this,” Ana said in a dry tone.  
Caroline stared at Ana and Lizzie for a moment. “Oh terribly sorry, my bad it’s just the lighting in here, is all weird and messed up. I’m going to go check on the other partygoers, toodles.” Caroline skipped into the mob of people at the party.  
Lizzie and Ana looked at each other. “The lighting is perfectly fine,” Lizzie said.  
“Oh I know,” Ana whistled. She decided it would be best if they try not to think about Caroline. “Is Gia here?”  
“Not yet, but soon, I believe.” Lizzie looked over and saw two girls, a few years younger than her running around. “I found my sisters.”  
“Hey, at least you still have a good relationship with your sisters, sometimes I think my sisters hate me.”  
“Well I am Lydia kind of bothers me but I get that your sisters are a bit of a mess.”

A girl with short brown curly hair, freckles, and bangs walks up to Lizzie, and Ana, following her is a plain-looking man.  
“Charlotte,” Lizzie cries, hugging her friend. “You know Ana, right.”  
“Oh yeah,” Charlotte replied. “I think I’ve met Ana a few times. She is the one…”  
“Who is going back to school!” Ana cut in, proud of her achievement in life.  
“Oh my gosh, you are congrats!” Charlotte gave Ana a huge hug. Charlotte and Lizzie have been friends their entire life, but after going to college the girls were not as close as they used to be. Now Charlotte is close friends with Jane Bingley and Isabella Woodhouse. It was Isabella who introduced Lizzie to Emma and the other girls because they were looking for a roommate and Lizzie needed somewhere to stay. Charlotte started dating Colin, a family friend of the Bennets, he has had a crush on Lizzie since she was twelve but Lizzie always considered him a friend. At first, Lizzie was worried when Charlotte started dating Colin, she feared it was out of pity, but recently she noticed that they weirdly complement each other.  
“So what are you studying?” Charlotte asked.  
“Oh I want to do a little bit with nursing, I am not sure what type of nurse but I want to help people.”  
“That is so sweet, how much schooling will you have to do?”  
“Probably a lot, I only have my associates and the medical field requires a lot of studying.”  
“Ah, medicine, the cornerstone of health,” Colin said, holding himself in high regard. Colin started rambling about his own experience with medicine even though his job has nothing to do with medicine. The girl stared blankly, they did not want to leave Colin, but they could not stand listening to him.  
Ana motioned her head to the kitchen. Lizzie mouthed to Ana “Go ahead, I will wait here.”  
Ana walked over to the kitchen, relieved she escaped the prison that was Colin’s monologues.  
Ana walked over to the kitchen. On the island in the center of the kitchen were arrays of food, small little platters of deviled eggs and sandwiches. Miniature pastries and tarts, that looked like they were taken right out of a french bakery. What caught Ana’s eye was a platter of pita chips and six different bowls of hummus.  
“The third one is the best,” said a girl’s voice behind her. “Well if you like lemon garlic.”  
“Okay sure,” Ana said, dipping a pita chip in it. “Wow, you are right, this is good.” The hummus was filled with flavor, a bit tart with the lemon but the garlic added a kick to it. Ana’s mouth had an adventure.  
“Well I guess, I should have not told you that because now all of the other hummuses will not taste as good as the one you just had.”  
Ana looked down at the humus, “Yeah sorry guys.”  
The girl laughed “The other flavors are plain, roasted red pepper, black bean, spinach, and sweet potato sun-dried tomato.”  
“Wow, you sure know your hummus.”  
“Well, I did try each one of them, and Jane told me each flavor.”  
“Okay thanks,” Ana realized she never actually looked at the girl who was talking to her. She turned her head and made eye contact with the girl. The girl had huge brown eyes, long brown hair, and a hearing aid tucked behind her right ear but her face was very youthful, she looked like she was in her late teens or early twenties. Ana knew she had seen the girl before but could not remember where.  
“Are you here with anyone?” She asked Ana.  
“My friend Lizzie, she is Jane’s older sister.”  
“Oh, I am here with my boyfriend, but he is with some friends right now, and I don’t know too many people here.”  
“Me either.” Ana felt a weird friendly connection with the girl, someone who she could talk to and just open up to.  
“So what do you like to do?”  
“Well lately, I have been studying. I just went back to online school so I could get my nursing degree. But something I want to do more often just goes near the lake at the park, or the river, somewhere with water to just sit there.”  
“I feel a connection with water too. Well, maybe it’s because I am on my university’s swim team.”  
“That’s cool,” Ana said. “It’s nice talking to you, can you have your socials?”  
“Oh sure,” the girl replied. “Oh realized, I never got your name.”  
“Oh I didn’t get your name either, and what’s your boyfriend’s name?”  
“Here you tell me yours first,” the girl replied looking down at her phone. “Oh and my boyfriend is coming inside right now, so you can meet him.”  
“Well, my name is Ana. It’s Ana Elliot.”  
The girl paused for a moment, “I’m Laura, and if we are doing last names then it’s Laura Etta.”  
Musgrove, Ana knew that last name but couldn’t remember where.  
“Laura,” said a voice so familiar to Ana, a voice she loved and remembered, the best voice she ever heard.  
“Hey babe,” Laura said as he walked over. It was him, tall short brown hair, deep brown eyes, and the most enchanting smile. The man stopped once he saw Ana and his smile quickly turned to shock. Ana could feel the sweat rushing down her back as she tried to remain calm.  
“Ana?” He said.  
“Well, I guess you know my boyfriend,” Laura said, a bit uncomfortable. “This is my boyfriend Derek Wentworth.” 

“Ready for the reveal?” Maya asked.  
“Go ahead show us,” Fatima replied.  
“Okay Cate, come on out,” Maya yelled into the bathroom.  
Cate walked out with purple highlights spread across her blonde hair, she held her head down low, a bit scared of what others might think.  
Emma gasped, “Ohh, Cate that suits you so well,”  
Cate held her head up and beamed a smile. If Emma approved, it had to be good.  
“Does anyone else want a turn?” Maya asked, holding a package of hair dye. The three other girls looked at each other and backed away.  
“Come on, please,” Maya begged. “It’s a Saturday night and I have nowhere to go and I need to keep my mind off of you know who, please entertain me.”  
“You could call mom back,” Ellie said.  
Maya gave her sister a death stare.  
“Or maybe not,” she said. Changing the subject she asked Cate if she could go into work with dyed hair.  
“I did text Nora that I was dying my purple and she was okay with it.”  
“Does Henry know?” Emma asked, getting ready for some gossip.  
Cate giggled, blushed, and looked down at the floor. “No, not yet. I want to surprise him, he said he liked surprises so I thought this would fit the bill.”  
“You two would look so cute together,” Emma squealed. “I can imagine you two, a little nerd couple.”  
“But is he seeing anyone right now,” Ellie asked.  
“Oh, umm, I don’t know,” Cate mumbled. “How do I even ask?”

Ellie saw the concern in Cate’s face when she said it. The fear that her attraction to him was not mutual. The one she desires prefers someone else. The same feelings she got when Ferris told her they were just friends when he was still in a long-distance relationship with a pleasant woman. But can she ever find someone like Ferris? Ellie wondered if this was what Ana felt like with Derek. The one that got away. The perfect one whom she could not have and may regret not having. But it wasn’t like there was anything she could do about it; Ferris was already seeing Lucy before she met him. Why can’t life be so…

Ellie’s train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
“I’ll get it!” Maya yelled, leaping over chairs.  
“Who is it?” Fatima asked.  
“No idea, I didn’t invite anyone, but it’s always good to see people.”  
Maya opened the door, a dark-skinned woman about Ellie’s age stood at the door. She had long black hair in tight curls, eyes that seemed to invite you in, and was wearing a bright red jacket and holding a plastic container of cookies.  
Maya looked at the woman with confusion, like she had something in her eye.  
“Hello?” She asked.  
“Oh I am so sorry,” the woman said, talking at a fast pace, she was either nervous or excited. “My boyfriend said that his friend just moved in here and he is still a bit nervous to see her, but I thought it would be a good idea to make peace since they haven’t talked since I moved back. I decided to make cookies since I love to bake and who doesn’t love cookies. My boyfriend said his friend moved in with her sister and friends and he said he believed this was the address. Am I in the right place?”  
“Huh?” Maya said, with the same twitch in her eye, she had the same face Emma has when Noah tries to explain the stock market to her.  
“Let me start over again,” the woman said, slowing down a bit. “My name is Lucy Steele, my boyfriend Ferris said his friend Ellie Dashwood moved in here with her sister Maya and friends and I wanted to make peace by bringing some cookies and getting to know you better.”  
Maya sighed, “I’m Maya, I will take the cookies, and let you in.”  
“Thank you,” Lucy said, walking in and looking around. “It sure is cozy in here.”  
Ellie’s eyes widened as Lucy sat down at the chair. Ellie sat up straight and breathed in. “Hello Lucy, I’m Ellie, Ferris’s umm friend, why don’t we get to know each other a bit more.”

Lizzie walked over to Ana, sitting near the island and slowly dipping a pita chip into hummus and sighing.  
“I’m sorry,” Lizzie said, comforting her friend. “I had no idea he would be here.”  
Ana took a breath, “That’s okay. I guess what saddens me is that Laura seems like such a nice friend and now it will be awkward because I broke her boyfriend’s heart, the same guy I am still in love with.”  
“Oh Ana,” Lizzie gasped, hugging her friend.  
The two girls sat like that for a moment, just in each other’s embrace, ignoring their worries.  
Ana backed away from Lizzie, “Go have your fun, you don’t need me to worry about.”  
“Are you sure, besides Greg insists here and I can’t bring up his name around so it’s kind of hard on me?”  
“Yeah, but I know how much you want to talk to Jane and Charlotte, and even that one girl you were talking about Giana, have fun.”  
“Okay,” Lizzie said unsure as she walked about from the kitchen looking back at Ana who was already shooing her away.

Lizzie saw a tall black man enter the house with his little sister, Darcy, and Gia. She wanted to talk to Gia but she wanted to avoid Darcy, which wouldn’t be that hard because Darcy never talked to her or if he did it was only a few words. Lizzie decided she would go up and greet them but only talk to Gia. She looked over and made eye contact with them. Ready to greet them, Lizzie’s beeline to the front door was stopped by Caroline welcoming the Pemberlys and Charlotte grabbing Lizzie’s wrist.  
“Hey, Lizzie would you stay with me for a bit?” Charlotte whispered.  
“Yeah, why?”  
“Colin is being well himself and I can only handle a bit.”  
Lizzie rolled her eyes just thinking about Colin being him made her head hurt but Charlotte was her friend and Gia was already preoccupied with Caroline for her to be noticed. One person who Lizzie was surprised not to see was Isabella Woodhouse. While Isabella does have tensions with Caroline, it is not nearly as bad as Emma’s tension, usually, Isabella would go anywhere to support Jane or Charlotte.  
“Where is Isabella, I thought she would be coming?”  
“Oh, Emma didn’t tell you, Isabella has been having stomach pains for almost a week. I’m worried about her.”  
“That’s odd, Emma usually keeps us informed on her sister unless there is something she does not want us to know or something Isabella does not want Emma to know.”  
“Oh I should have not told you, please don’t say anything to Emma or anyone, if anybody asks, just tell them she is a bit sick tonight.”

Ana sat down spinning a plastic spoon in a drink she had, looking around at people enjoying themselves talking with the ones they enjoy. She saw Laura and Derek sharing laughs with each other. How she and Derek used to make each other laugh, late-night phone calls if nonsense, and just living life, she blushed just thinking about those memories. Ana also thought of the fun nonsensical memories she and Laura could have together laughing and swimming and just whatever else Laura wanted to do. But now there is a wall that she built from a mistake, a wall she wants to knock down but can’t, a wall that has hurt everyone.  
“You okay?” a man’s voice said behind her.  
“Yeah, I’m just, sorry,” Ana said, turning around to see a man around her age, maybe a bit younger pull up a chair and sit next to her.  
“There’s no need to apologize, it’s just that most of the time people don’t really cry at parties.”  
Ana let out a small laugh, “Yeah, well I’m going through a hard time.”  
“Me too,” the man said. “I’m Ben.”  
“Nice, I’m Ana. Now Ben what happened to you?”  
“Well long story short my ex-fiancee, Stephanie was in the military but died,”  
“Oh wow, my pain is not nearly that bad.”  
“That’s okay we each have our own griefs.”  
“Thanks, Ben, now do you want to share first, or should I?”

Maya leaned on the doorframe of the living room, watching her sister converse with this new girl. Maya studied every movement Lucy made, how she constantly moved her hands around as if she was miming something, how she kept on leaning in closer to Ellie but quickly scooting back, and how she rambled on so fast it would appear she had to be somewhere in five minutes but still need to give a speech worth of information.  
“What’s wrong Maya,” Emma asked from behind her. “I can tell something is bothering you.”  
“Oh uh, it’s just Lucy, there is something about her, that seems a bit off to me,” Maya looked at her sister talking to Lucy. “Maybe we can talk about her later.” 

Maya and Emma wander into the living room followed by Cate and Fatima eating Lucy’s cookies.  
“So Ellie was telling me she is an animator,” Lucy said. “What are your jobs?”  
“Well I am still in law school, studying human rights laws,” Fatima said.  
“And I just started working at the Northanger Abbey museum, I guess you could say I am a bit of a history nerd,” Cate giggled.  
“I run my own lifestyle business,” Emma said. “It’s kind of complex but we do a lot of stuff like matchmaking, party planning, or community service.”  
“Wow, I sort of do something similar,” Lucy said. “I work at a nonprofit under this one girl Fiona Fox.”  
Emma gulped when she heard that name. “Did you say, Fiona Fox?”  
“Yep, she is so lovely, do you know her?”  
“Let’s just say she is my rival.”  
“I find Fiona quite nice,” Fatima said.  
“I never said she was mean, I just said she was my rival,” Emma said.  
“Maya, what do you do for a living?” Lucy asked her.  
“Oh well…” Maya stuttered, looking down as she pushed some hair behind her ear. “You could say I am a part-time musician.”  
“Are you?”  
“Well I get gigs once and a while and sometimes I upload songs online, I did have a job at a music store, and I have a degree in music but the store closed down a few months ago and I just haven’t found some work in a while, so I just try to do gigs, but it’s hard.”  
“Oh I’m sorry, what type of music do you do?”  
“I mainly play the guitar or piano, but I also write some of my own songs,”  
“Can I hear one?”  
Maya froze, for a moment her suspension of Lucy disappeared but it re-entered her body, barely anyone gets to hear her songs, Fatima and Ellie are the two main exceptions. Sometimes if a song is really good, she would share it, but most of her songs she considered to be a diary of bad poetry.  
“If you don’t want to share I understand, sometimes it’s best to keep some things a secret,” Lucy said to Maya.  
“She rarely lets me listen to them,” Cate said with a slight grin.  
But something happened, Maya felt an urge to share it with Lucy, she wanted to prove something but wasn’t sure what or why.  
“Fine I will share,” she said, marching into her room to get her notebook.

Maya stared at the scattered poem she had written down, she had just written it a few hours ago, hoping it could finally seal her post-break-up depression from John. She was feeling better, she has made the effort to get dressed and has not had any dessert food all day, but there was a part of her that was still in sorrow for her loss from John. But why? He was an ass to her, but for some reason, she loved him when they were together.  
“Are you reading?” Ellie asked.  
“Oh Yeah,” Maya replied, walking back out into the living room with her notebook. 

Maya Dashwood was very fond of her singing voice, it was not angelic and soft but a bit rough and gritty, it added some edge to it a mezzo-soprano type of music. She found her voice better for rock instead of classical music. But she was able to hold some notes for a good amount of time and had a great volume range too.  
“This one is called ‘Broken,’” Maya said, opening her notebook and beginning to sing.

What once was a crush  
Now crushed  
An excitement rush  
Has been rushed  
All that I lush  
Has turned to lust  
What we had was insane  
But now you leave me in pain  
I know this is insane  
But you left me broken  
I don’t need your love token  
Breaking, Broke, Broken  
I wish our eyes had woken  
Because I know we’re broken  
My heart used to skip  
These times should be skipped  
My heart has a rip  
You left my life ripped  
I believed in our ship  
Now everything has a shift  
What we had was insane  
But now you leave me in pain  
I know this is insane  
But you left me broken  
I don’t need your love token  
Breaking, Broke, Broken  
I wish my eyes had woken  
Because I know I’m broken  
You gave me your love  
But now I will rove  
I’m not a lost glove  
I am a free dove  
Now my words are spoken  
Because you left me broken  
Breaking, Broke, Broken  
I don’t need your love token  
Breaking, Broke, Broken  
I wish my eyes had woken  
Breaking, Broke, Broken  
Because I know you’re broken  
Breaking, Broke, Broken  
I know love is broken. 

Maya closed her notebook and looked as Cate stood up and clapped, flowed in a wave by the other girls. Maya's face began to lit up as she felt the appreciation from her friends, even Lucy was clapping along. 

“Maya, you have a great voice,” Lucy squealed going in to hug her.  
Maya rose her hands up and back off. “Sorry,” she said. “I’m not that much of a hugger.”  
“Oh okay,” Lucy looked down at her phone. “Oh wow, look at the time, I probably should get going soon, I don’t want Ferris to worry.”  
“We don’t want that,” Ellie said with a small smile and chuckle.  
“And thanks Ellie,” Lucy said, giving her a hug. “Thank you for understanding about me and Ferris.”  
“Yeah,” Ellie replied. “We are just friends and that’s all we'll ever be.” Ellie’s voice got sadder as she thought about it.  
“Hopefully it’s not too awkward,” Lucy said.  
“She has other male friends,” Fatima said.  
“Yeah I mean there is Brandon,” Ellie started to say.  
“Ohh Brandon, show me some pictures of him,” Lucy said.  
Maya rolled her eyes and let out a small gag.  
Ellie opened her phone and found a picture of her, Brandon, and Maya hanging out in the backyard of their mom’s house. Ellie examined the picture, Brandon was standing in between Maya and Ellie but his arm was around Maya, while Maya was looking at him with a smile. Once Maya started dating John there was a rift between her and Brandon, and Ellie hated being the middle person between their fights.  
“He’s kind of cute, but a bit old for me,” Lucy said. “Have you ever considered dating him?”  
“Oh god no,” Ellie said. “He’s like a brother for me and Maya.”  
“He is not like a brother to me,” Maya said.  
“Oh I understand, sometimes I do find it a bit silly when males and females have friendship and everything thinks they are dating,” Lucy said.  
“I get that same feeling with me and Noah,” Emma added. “But I don’t see him as a brother.”  
“I understand that too,” Fatima added. “I mean I am a lesbian and most of my friends are female, heck I even live with six other girls and you don’t see me trying to date them.”  
“That's because the rest of us are straight,” Emma said.  
“You don’t know that,” Cate whispered.  
“Long story short, friendships are important, and I really must get going,” Lucy said walking out the door.

“Well,” Ellie said, taking a breath. “She is something.”  
Cate shook her head, “I still don’t know how I feel about her.”  
“Lizzie,” Gia yelled, trying to get her friend’s attention and waving her over.  
“Hey, Gia, it’s nice to see you,”  
“Agreed Lizzie, my brother is somewhere,”  
“Oh that’s fine, I would much rather talk to you,”  
“Ok thanks,” Gia sounded a bit disappointed in her response.  
Lizzie looked around and saw Darcy in a conversation with Charlie and Caroline.  
“So, Caroline and your brother, they are.”  
“Well, Caroline surely likes my brother.”  
“And does he like her,”  
“Not entirely, he likes someone else though,”  
“Oh I pity her,” Lizzie said as Gia took a long drink from her cup. 

Ana ran over to Lizzie and Gia holding the hand of a young man.  
“Oh hey Ana,” Lizzie said. “This is Gianna Pemberly, Darcy’s amazing little sister.”  
“I’m surprised you used Darcy and amazing in a sentence,” Ana said, catching her breath. “There is someone I want you to meet, my new friend Ben. He is a bit quiet but really sweet.”  
Lizzie shook Ben’s hand, she could see his eyes had a mixture of sorrow but also joy, she took another look at him, he had to be two or three years younger than Ana, he did not look old at all.  
“Hello,” Ben said, shaking his hand with Lizzie, he had a soft grip and in his eyes, Lizzie could sense a worrying feeling. Her mind filled with wonder about Ben, Lizzie did not notice that someone came up next to her.”  
“You are Ana?” Said that deep familiar voice.  
“Correct and you are Darcy,” Ana replied to him, “This is my friend Ben.”

“Okay it’s game time,” Jane yelled standing in the middle of the room. She then rang a little bell silencing the room. The music stopped and everyone turned and looked at Jane and Charlie.  
“Thank you,” Jane said. “First off, Charlie and I would like to thank you all for coming to this party, it is not just a birthday party for Charlie this is also our moving out party. We decided that we are going to get a loft and live together.”  
“But don’t worry,” Charlie cut in. “My sister Caroline will be staying in this house, so you can’t get rid of us yet.”  
“Anyway, I decided that it would be fun to play a little game.” Jane stepped to the side to reveal an easel with a large pad of paper on it and some markers. “I need whoever wants to play to get into teams of five, and no Charlie and I are not going to play.”  
“Let’s hope you can draw well,” Charlie added. “Because in each round a member from the team will have to come up and draw the secret word we give them and the team will have to guess it and there are prizes for the winning team.” 

Lizzie looked around and saw Caroline already trying to form a team. Panicking she said “Okay, Ana I know that we are going to be on the same team and Ben can join us too.” Lizzie looked as Caroline made direct eye contact with Gia, she did not want to lose Gia to that golden bitch.  
“Lizzie, can I be on your team?” Gia asked hastily.  
“Yes of course.” Lizzie felt excited, Gia would rather be with her than Caroline.  
Lizzie was about to invite Charlotte when Darcy walked to her, “Elizabeth, you don’t mind if I join your team; I want to be with my sister.”  
Hesitant Lizzie gave in, “Sure, but don’t call me Elizabeth.” She was unsure why Darcy would rather play with her, a tolerable girl instead of Caroline most men’s ideal woman; Darcy must really love his sister.  
Ana saw Caroline’s face scrunched up as Darcy talked to Lizzie, she scanned the room and saw Derek and Laura trying to form a team; it looked like they were starting to form one with Fiona and Christian. Ana wondered how Emma would react to Ana’s ex and new friend befriend Emma’s friend and rival. Derek turned his head and stared directly into Ana’s brown eyes, how she missed his longing stares; they were always so inviting and welcoming to her. The pining ceased as Caroline jumped in front of Laura and Derek, she seemed to drag the pair away from Fiona and Christian.  
“Thank you for letting me play with you,” Darcy said to Lizzie. “If I hadn’t asked who would have you picked?”  
“I was thinking of Charlotte.” Lizzie watched as Charlotte formed a team with Colin, Fiona, Christian, and weirdly Lizzie’s younger sister Mary. She also kept an eye on Caroline’s team which consisted of Caroline, her best friend Sophia Grey, Derek, Laura, and another man who was talking to Derek. Lizzie had never seen that man before.  
“Ana, do you know who Derek is talking to?” She asked.  
Ana squinted her eyes to examine the man, “I have no idea but he looks kind of cute.”  
“I know him,” Ben said. “That is Will, both of us work for Derek.”  
Ana froze for a moment, grasping what she just heard. 

Caroline’s team was the first to start drawing, and Will walked up to the easel in the center of the room, Ana stared at him walking up in such a confident swagger, he could take on the world. Will directed his face towards Ana and gave her a smiling wink. Ana felt the blood rushing to her cheeks as she watched him draw squiggles on the paper that slowly tuned into…  
“Fire,” yelled Sophia.  
“That is correct,” Jane said, “One point for Caroline’s team, up next is Lizzie’s team.” 

“I’ll go,” Darcy said, already walking up.  
“Oh well, I was thinking,” Lizzie stammered.  
“Lizzie it’s fine,” Ana said. “He already volunteered.”  
Lizzie watched as Charlie whispered something into Darcy’s ear. Darcy picked up the marker and slowly started drawing a rectangle and then a circle next to the rectangle. He had such precision and attention to detail that it was almost relaxing to Lizzie, watching him draw. As he drew four little circles under the rectangle, Lizzie was able to make out the image Darcy had drawn.  
“Train” Lizzie yelled.  
“You are correct,” Charlie said. “Nice going, Darcy and Lizzie. Okay Charlotte, send someone from your team up.”  
Darcy walked back over to his team with a huge wholesome smile on his face. Seeing that smile made Lizzie’s smile grow, his smile was so pure joyful and he was smiling because of her. Lizzie quickly remembered who she was smiling at and shut down those feelings. Why would Darcy be smiling at her? He was probably smiling at Gia to show just how great he is. 

“Okay everyone time for the final round,” Charlie proclaimed. “We have team Caroline and team Lizzie left so this will be good. The way the final round works is that both teams will be playing at the same time and whoever guesses first wins that point. Whoever gets 2 out of 3 will win. And the words will be even harder. So are you ready?” 

Lizzie slowly walked up to the center of the room as she saw who she was competing against, Caroline.  
“Okay,” Jane whispered. “Your word is icicle,”  
Lizzie breathed in as she started drawing a line to form her icicle.  
“Hey Lizzie, how are things?” Caroline asked.  
“Alright,” Lizzie said, focusing on her drawing.  
“Can you elaborate on that?”  
“Not right now.” Lizzie tried so hard to remain focused on the drawing at hand but Caroline’s inquiry and the guesses people were yelling did not make it easy.  
“Dagger, Root, Stick, Roof, Knife,”  
Lizzie breathed in and kept drawing, the pressure was sinking all around her.  
“So you spend a lot of time with Darcy and Gianna lately, I’m surprised, considering the fact, you are still with Greg,” Caroline whispered. “I mean I don’t know how you pick your sides, especially with what Greg did to Gianna like he is a bad man, you should watch out. But I guess I find it crazy that you are still friends with the Pembrelys, oh wait they don’t know you are Greg's girlfriend.”  
Lizzie felt the blood rushing in her, she was ready to go out on Caroline, she did not care who heard it that bitch needed to be shut down.  
“Icicle!” Yelled Gia.  
“You are correct,” Jane said.  
Lizzie, with her heart still racing walked back over to her team, she looked at Darcy who was staring at either her or Caroline. Lizzie turned her head and saw Caroline strutting back making sure her breasts and butt were pronounced.  
“Caroline, why are you walking like a disrupt pigeon?” Mary asked in a tone so loud everyone in the room could hear. 

Ben went to the center of the room next, he was facing off against Laura. Ana attempted to keep her eyes focused on whatever Ben was trying to draw, she was some rounded rectangle with a line down the center of it. It looked like a sandwich. What caught Ana’s eye was Ben and Laura were talking, not the like questioning Caroline did to Lizzie, but just an in-depth conversation. Ben seemed almost awe-struck with her.  
“Birthday,” Derek yelled.  
“You got it,” Charlie said.  
Ana was so intrigued by Ben and Laura she forgot she was playing the game, not only that but she forgot about Derek for a moment. 

“Ana you next,” Gia said.  
“Yeah,” Darcy added, “So far we have been able to guess your work pretty fast.”  
Ana sighed and gave in, but then she saw who she was competing against, Derek. 

“Alright,” Charlie whispered to them. “This next word is a hard one but I believe in you guys, your word is stranger.”  
Stranger? Ana thought, how could she draw, that maybe someone in a trench coat and glasses could work. Ana picked up the marker and started drawing.  
“You seem determined,” Derek said to her as she focused on her picture.  
“Well I don’t want to let my team down, so I want to make this the best.”  
“That’s what I like best about you Ana, your determination, you rarely gave up. In fact, you inspired me to be more determined and now my life has never been better.”  
Oh no, Ana thought she had to keep going, she could not get distracted by Derek, no matter how much she loved to talk to him.  
“It is kind of funny how you mentioned you don't want to let your team down because you surely let me down.”  
“Look, Derek…”  
“Ana one of your main flaws is how you are easily persuaded, you never could make up your mind, I mean it was nice how I was able to pick all the restaurants when we were dating but people take control of you, and I want to be with someone who is determined and not gullible because Ana if I am being honest…”  
“Is your word stranger?” Lizzie asked.  
“Yes, it is!” Charlie yelled. “Lizzie’s team wins!”  
“Good game,” Derek said, holding out his hand to Ana. She shook his hand and thanked him, just touching Derek’s hand gave her nostalgia from when they were dating, what she would do to touch those hands any time, they gave her a sense of security. 

As Ana walked back she saw her team celebrating.  
“I can’t believe we won,” Lizzie cried. She turned and grasped Darcy giving him a huge hug, he hugged her in return. With all the excitement Lizzie could not believe that she actually hugged Darcy and enjoyed the hug. 

“It’s almost midnight,” Ana said, “I’m getting a bit tired are you ready to go home?”  
“Yeah,” Lizzie said, signing. The party had died down and most people had left.  
“Um Ana,” a man’s voice said, Ana turned around and saw it was Will.  
“Oh, you are Will right?”  
“Yes, I had fun tonight and frankly I could not stop looking at you, because well you are so pretty.”  
“Oh thank you,” Ana blushed.  
“Listen I know you are my friend Derek’s ex but he said it wouldn’t be weird if we well you know unless if you are with Ben, I saw you two hanging out a lot.”  
“Ben is nice, but he is not for me, I only see him as a friend, but with you maybe, here why won’t we trade contact information.”  
“Okay,” Will said. “If you want my full name it’s William Kellynch.”  
“Oh well, I am Ana Elliot,”  
“Elliot? You don’t know a Bethany Elliot do you,”  
“Oh yeah, she is my older sister,”  
“What a small world, I went to the same university with her, good friends we even did it once but never took off, I already feel a stronger connection between us.”  
“Oh well that is great,” Ana said walking out the door with Lizzie. “Just let me know when you want to hang out.”

“That was something,” Lizzie said, getting into the car.  
“Indeed,” Ana replied putting on her seat belt,  
“Oh my god,” Lizzie said, checking her phone. “Greg is just… Let’s just go the hell home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to like the seven people who read this, I am having a lot of fun, I don't know when I will update the next chapter but I might work on some other fics first. Hopefully the next new chapters won't be as long.  
> P.S.: I wrote that poem all on my own :)


End file.
